1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing alerting contents in a communication system, and more particularly to a system and method for providing multimedia portal contents in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem refers to a system for providing an IP-based packet communication service. The IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is based on a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), which is a text-based application layer control protocol. The SIP is based on a client/server structure in which a server responds to clients' calls. According to the SIP, one or more participants together can make, amend, and terminate sessions, wherein the sessions include event notification, interview, telephoning, remote conference using the Internet, etc.
In a multimedia telephony environment based on the SIP, a 180 ringing message is used to provide a ring-back to a call-originating terminal. Upon receiving the 180 ringing message, the call-originating terminal either generates a local ring-back or reproduces ring-back data carried by the ringing message, so as to provide the generated or reproduced ring-back to the user.
In existing communication systems, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, when a call-originating terminal requests a call, the call-originating terminal can receive only the ring-back that has been set in advance by a call-originator or call-terminator.
That is, in conventional communication systems, the ring-back (i.e. alerting) is provided to the call-originating terminal regardless of the intention, preference, or taste of the call-originating terminal. This is because the capability of the terminal and resources for providing the ring-back are limited. However, current communication systems are presently advancing from third generation communication systems to fourth generation communication systems. Further, the capability of the terminal is also being upgraded toward higher capability in accordance with such advance of communication systems. Moreover, the service level required by users is increasing to still higher levels.